Lost Socks
by My-Crazy-Awesome-Sox
Summary: Really this is just a scrap heap for all my rough ideas for scenes to stories I will probably never write. I decided to start putting them up anyway to see if you can still have some fun with them. I'd still appreciate feedback though!
1. The Witch Trial

Konichiwa minna-san! As I said this is just a place for me to dump all of my random plot/scene ideas that probably won't actually make it into a real story. If you would like to use any of the scenes/ideas in your own stories feel free, though I will ask you to inform me about it, both for common courtesy and I just might want to read what you've done with it. I also ask that you put in a disclaimer or side note saying that the scene/idea did not originate with you. Yes this may seem paranoid, but I don't want people reporting me for stealing an idea that was originally mine in the first place. Thank you.

**A/N:** This scene came to me when I visited Colonial Williamsburg, VA last summer. We attended a witch trial and it sparked a couple of scenes I though might turn into something. Well, they didn't, but I only wrote one of them down. So here it is! Tanoshii omoi o suru!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of InuYasha. Those rights are claimed by Ramiko Takahashi-sama.

**Important:** If you need any help with any Japanese I may use, there is a dictionary for your benefit on my author page.

* * *

_**The Witch Trial**_

The chief justice looked down at the woman in his stern, yet only half interested manner. "Well then, Miss Mureshi, you have heard the testimony of those against you. Have you no one to call upon to speak in your defence?"

To the untrained eye it would seem she was as composed as ever, standing there in front of her seat on the bench below the jurors. But, to InuYasha and Kagome, she looked tired and broken as she stared down at the floor boards, her hair, which was normally so well kept, now hanging haphazard from beneath her bonnet, dull and limp. She did not raise her eyes to the judge as she answered, "No, Your Excellency," in that well known, cold, indifferent tone.

The judge's eyebrows rose slightly at this. How did she expect to uphold her plea of not guilty if she had nothing but her own word to defend her?

"'Tis because no one would come," a disembodied voice sneered in a high-pitched whisper, "Who would care if Kikyou Mureshi were hanged?"

The judge glared. "Order. Order will be held in the courtroom Miss," he drawled lazily, "If this is true, and you indeed have brought no witnesses," he gestured to the large number of spectators in the room, "Is there no one seated here that would come forth and speak for you?"

Kikyou raised her sorrowful eyes and turned to the crowd, she lightly scanned the many men on the benches, briefly holding the golden gaze of the one person she had called her friend in earlier years, before turning back to the high backed chair of the judge. " No, Sir-"

"I will speak for her."

There were many gasps and disbelieving snorts as all eyes turned their focus to the back of the room where the strong voice had come from. Many eyes widened as they were met with the very confident looking Kagome Higurashi standing, waiting to be recognized.

"Miss Higurashi, were you not earlier used as a witness _against_ Miss Mureshi?" the judge asked, his tone inquisitive.

"I was asked here, Your Excellency, as a witness to a confrontation between the accused and another witness, _not_ to help convict her."

The judge sat forward in his seat, now fully interested in the goings on. "Very well, then. Mr. Sheriff, if you would formally call the witness, please."

The sound of the long poll hitting the floorboards echoed through the hall again. "The justice calls Miss Kagome Higurashi of Williamsburg, Virginia to stand as a witness in defense of Miss Kikyou Mureshi in this trial of alleged witchcraft," the sheriff boomed, seemingly unaffected by the new events.

Dutifully, the young, raven-haired governess strode to the open space at the front of the room, ignoring the hateful stares and astonished whispers. She only briefly met InuYasha's gaze, to which he nodded his encouragement, before stepping in front of the raised judge and jury platform. Even Kikyou herself looked stunned as she moved aside to admit the girl.

As the whispers continued, their volume increased, causing the judge's patience to thin. "I will have order in this court!" he bellowed irritably, "Why is there such commotion just because this girl wishes to speak in defense of the accused?"

"Forgive them, Your Excellence." Kagome spoke up, giving a small curtsey to the judge as he turned his gaze back down to her. Dark blue eyes confidently met his, and she continued. "Being not of this town, you would not know the everyday goings on. It is a known fact to most of Williamsburg that Miss Kikyou and myself have certain…grievances betwixt us, and I am unable, regrettably so, to hold my tongue at times when her demeanor arouses my temper."

The judge's eyes widened in surprise at the confession. "And yet you would speak to defend her?"

"I would, Sir." She replied solemnly. "Her demeanor may be disagreeable at times, but I swear to you, she is no witch."

"Well, proceed then." He motioned for the bible to be brought forth. Kagome placed her right hand upon it and her left in the air as was custom.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" the sheriff recited.

"I so swear." She turned back to the judge and he gave her a nod to begin.

* * *

**A/N: **Not much, but there you have it. The first scene in the scrap heap. I hope you have some fun with these little things. Ja, ne! 


	2. Island GetAway bar scene

**A/N: **Konichiwa minna-san! Another snipit that probably won't go anywhere. At some point in the future I may add another scene from this story idea, but don't get your hopes up. This scene came to me while thinking about that stupid little question game of 'If you were stuck on a deserted island, what would you want there with you?' Well, this is the college bar version. 'If your were stuck on a deserted island, _who_ would you want there with you?' Tanoshii omoi o suru!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of InuYasha.

**Important:** Translations for any and all Japanese used can be found on my author page.

* * *

**_Island __GetAway_**_ (bar scene)_

-

Tsume's tavern was busy that Friday night. All the college kids from Tokyo U. celebrating after the last exam of Finals Week. Chatter and laughter of mildly to extremely drunk twenty-somethings echoed everywhere. One of these sources of laughter being from the usual bar-seat table occupied by one senior, two juniors, and one sophomore. Kouga, InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippou respectively, had become regulars at the local tavern as soon as they hit drinking age at twenty. Well, that and since they learned they could get a discount if they made sure to stay on the good side of friend and tavern waitress, Kagome, who could be seen now and then squeezing through the crowd in her standard dark green polo and black miniskirt uniform to take and deposit orders. Another bout of baritone laughter sprang up from the table occupied by the four guys.

"Ok, ok," Kouga gasped out, holding up his half empty beer to gain the others' attention, "In honor of our wonderful cruse vacation coming up _very soon,_" hoots rang out from the other three, "I will pose the next question." He took a swig of his drink before slapping it back down on the round table and leaning in close, a mischievous glint in his dark blue eyes. "If you were stuck on a deserted island, who would you want to be stuck there with you?" They all seemed to think, grins not leaving their faces. "Miroku?"

The only human in the group perked up, his grin widening. "Sango, of course!"

"Figures." Shippou rolled his eye. Everyone knew of the monk-only-by-family-trade's reckless advances toward the science major, who completely shut him out using physical harm every time. Likewise everyone thought he was actually crazy in love, which was highly unlikely, or just a crazy sucker for punishment, which was the preferred conclusion. The group laughed good naturedly anyway.

"What about you Yash?"

The known playboy hanyou smirked, "Kikyou." he said in a no-contest kind of voice. Groans erupted from all of them.

"You've gatta be kidding me." Kouga drawled, "You're still not over that dead-in-the-head barbie?"

"Hey, hey," InuYasha interrupted, raising his glass and closing his eyes sagely, "Out of all the women I've fucked, she was, by far, the best." Laughter erupted again. "'Bout you Wolf-shit, think you can do better?"

Kouga chuckled. "Ayame." InuYasha snorted while Miroku and Shippou just rolled their eyes.

"Also figures. She was the only girlfriend you had that treated you like a god, and by Kami did you love it." Shippou shook his head. The human and hanyou chuckled in agreement.

Kouga gave a half hearted glair. "Ok, Shippou, you've been giving a hell'ava lot of commentary. What about you? Who would _you_ want to be stuck with?"

Said kitsune grinned and sat back in his chair, taking his time to look at each of his friends. "Kagome." All eyes grew wide and Kouga gave out a 'what the hell?!'. Shippou broke out into fits of uncontrollable laughter at their expressions. Once he calmed down a bit he explained. "I'd want to be stuck with Kagome, because _she_ would get right down to working on a way to get us _off_ said deserted island." They all joined in on the laughter that time.

"Hello, boys!" A feminine voice called as its owner approached the table to grab the spare seat in between Kouga and Shippou.

"What are you doing slacking off Kagome?" Kouga greeted their friend.

"Yeah, Wench, make yourself useful and get us another round." InuYasha threw in. She was more their friend than his. He and the raven haired beauty never really got along.

Kagome glared at each of them and responded by stealing Kouga's drink as he was going for another swig and took one herself. "Not slacking. On break." She relaxed back in her seat. "And just because I'm a tavern waitress doesn't mean you have a right to call me wench, Dogboy."

InuYasha glared back. "Keh."

"Alright, enough of me being a killjoy. We're celebrating!" Kagome diverted he attention to the other three. "I heard quite a bit of laughing over here. What was so funny?"

"Just another one of our wonderful 'what if' questions." Shippou informed her.

The waitress smiled. "Oh! Fun! Let's hear it then."

Miroku chuckled at her antics. "Alright Kagome, if you were stuck on a deserted island, who would you want to be stuck there with you?" He joggled his eyebrows, trying to convey his not-so-innocent interpretation of the question.

A slow, mischievous smile graced her glossed lips after a moment of thought. She giggled, "Well, that's easy."

The others raised their eyebrows. "It is?" It was well known that Kagome didn't really have a love life because she was constantly working. Three out of four pairs of eyes were trained on the junior girl, interested who this chaste girl would choose.

She giggled again. "Inuyasha."

Said hanyou choked on the mouthful of beer he had just taken from his glass and began spluttering at her answer. A 'what the fuck?', 'you can't be serious', and simple uncontrolled laughter came from Kouga, Shippou and Miroku respectively.

"Because," she began again when Miroku had gotten a semblance of control back, "he would be my inspiration to get _off_ the island as soon as humanly possible." She couldn't contain her grin at the looks on their faces.

"See?" Shippou cut in, "Didn't I tell you? That's why I picked her."

"You picked me?" she asked.

"Because you would be most helpful in getting _off_ the island." Kouga elaborated between laughing fits.

Kagome laughed too. "Aww, Shippou, that's so sweet." She teased, and put her arm around the younger boy.

"Kagome! Break's over! Order up!" a voice called over the crowd.

Said girl got control of herself and slipped gracefully down from the chair. "I'll be back in a few with your next round, ok?"

As they watched her maneuver back to the bar, Miroku took another look at his friends and cracked up laughing again. Her answer was just too priceless. InuYasha glared and whacked him on the back of his head. "Shut up, will you?" he grouched, "She's just sore 'cuz she ain't had any good sex in a hell of a long time."

A hush fell over the table. Kouga and Shippou exchanged glances and Miroku put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Trust me Yash. _Never_ say that to her face." he said solemnly.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, ok, so I kind of left you hanging on that last part, but if I ever write that other scene, where that actually _are_ stuck on a deserted island together, it will make sense. There, in a fever induced haze, she recounts how she had sex with her ex-boyfriend, Bankotsu, in high school only to be dumped the next day and learned he'd been cheating since day one. I hope I do write that other scene, but I probably won't. Hope you got at least a little enjoyment out of this. Ja, ne! 


	3. Magic and Mayhem

**A/N:** Konichiwa, minna-san! Here's another little snippit of mine. This is actually something I _might_ write more bits of here and there. The short basis of the story is this: InuYasha, a normal, human, high school student in Tokyo visits an takes a job at an old shrine in his neighborhood to help out the old priestess Kaede(per his mother's 'request'). While cleaning out the ancient well-house he falls into the well and gets transported to some weird magical realm (ha! Fooled you didn't I?). The magic in the well, which seems to have a mind of its own, helps him out by giving him a way to blend in with the locals (he now looks like the hanyou we love). This starts not long after he pulls him out of the well. Just know that he has already found out about his change in looks thanks to some conveniently place puddle of water/pond or something.

**Disclaimer: **Everything you happen to recognize from the show/manga belongs to Ramiko Takahashi-sama, everything that seems new belongs to me…sort of.

* * *

_**Magic and Mayhem**_

_**- **_

He couldn't believe it. Where their had once been an old shrine overlooking the massive, modern city of Tokyo, now stood a large forest made up of enormous trees, some bigger than he'd ever seen. Thick vines twisted around each other and hung from high, leafy limbs. The floor was covered with green grass, moss, and the usual organic debris. It was shaded and cool, with beams of sun streaming through the canopy of greenery high above. There was no other explanation. He had to be dreaming. Then again…when was the last time he dreamed up a place that seemed so…magical.

InuYasha snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. _'Listen to me. I sound like a six year old _girl_.'_ His golden eyes scanned the scenery again. "This is weird." he said distastefully, and began walking forward slowly, weary of his new surroundings. The fallen leaves and twigs crunched beneath his sneaker-clad feet as he rounded another tree. The faintest sound of laughter reached his now triangular shaped ears making them twitch sporadically. Good, that meant there was some form of intelligent life around here. Now if he could only find out where the sound was coming from… Another small giggle caught his attention. Keeping tabs on the well he came through, the now silver haired boy moved in the direction of the gleeful sounds, stopping at one of the larger trees several yards away. The sounds stopped and he looked around in confusion.

Suddenly, a high pitched shriek broke the relative silence of the forest. InuYasha looked up for the source to find a large _something_ falling towards him. Instinctually, he raised his arms and caught it with an 'ooff'. _It_ turned out to be a _she_ as the dog-eared boy focused on the teenage girl now sprawled in his out reached arms with her eyes tightly shut in anticipation of making contact with the hard ground. No older than six or seventeen, she had mid-length, onyx hair, fair, creamy skin, and clothed in only a short green and white kimono wrapped tightly around her slim form. InuYasha absently thought how all in all, she was very good looking as first one, then both stormy blue eyes blinked open with a look of amazed bewilderment. She looked around her, then down at her self suspended in midair, then up to the person holding her there. Their eyes met and her countenance brightened instantly.

"Thanks for the save!" she chirped joyfully.

InuYasha just stared at her for a moment. Then his features hardened into a glare. "Where the _fuck_ did you come from?" he asked in his usual annoyed tone.

She blinked at him. "The tree." she stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

His annoyance grew with her tone. "What the hell were you doing in a tree?" not that he cared.

She gave him a look. "Climbing it, what else?" she answered as if he should have already known.

Now she was getting on his nerves. "And _why_ would you want to climb a tree?"

She huffed at him. "To get to the top, of course!" she tried to raise her arms in frustration, causing her to nearly slip through InuYasha's arms before she was able to awkwardly regain her balance.

_'Ok, that's enough__!'_InuYasha's patience was running out. "Riiight," he drew out the word, "I'm just going to put you down now." He lowered the strange girl out of his cradled arms, to which she gratefully stepped back onto solid ground.

Standing firmly, once again, on her own two, bare feet, the girl straitened up and held out her hand. "I'm Kagome!" she said, her blue eyes dancing happily.

InuYasha eyed her and tentatively gave her hand a small shake. "InuYasha."

Kagome opened her mouth to say more, but was interrupted by a shill cry of her name from back up in the tree. "Kagomeeeeeee!" A small…creature came running down the trunk of said tree and promptly leapt into said girl's arms. "Kagome!" it squealed again, far to loudly for InuYasha's comfort, "Kagome, I got to the top, and I heard you scream, so I had to run aaall the way back down to make sure you were alright!" the red haired thing took another breath, "So, are you alright?" it asked worriedly.

Kagome smiled. "I'm fine Shippou."

InuYasha stared at the new arrival. Was that a tail? "What…is that?"

Kagome smiled again and held out the creature whose name was apparently Shippou. "InuYasha, this is my little friend Shippou."

The silver-haired boy sighed. "Yeah, I got that much. But _what_ is he? A talking squirrel?"

The raven haired teen giggled. "No silly, he's a kitsune youkai. Like how you're and inu hanyou."

InuYasha looked at her as if she were, well, crazy. "I'm a what?" he asked incredulously.

Kagome blinked at him. "Well you _look_ like a hanyou."

"I _look_ like a freak." he griped.

"Well _I_ think you look cute." Kagome said with finality, "Just look at these ears!" she giggled and snagged one of the furry appendages giving it a thorough rubbing.

InuYasha relaxed a little at her ministrations. _'Wow, that actually feels pretty good.' _he felt a purr wanting to start up and his eyes shot open, _'Wait! No! Touching the ears is _bad_!'_ He swatted her hand away hastily. "Would you quit that." he growled. _'Damn that's going to take some getting used to.'_ Kagome giggled again. He glared at her. "So what, are you? Just a human or something?"

"Kagome's not _just_ a human! She's a miko!" Shippou piped up.

Kagome quickly covered his mouth with her hand. "Shippou! How many time have I told you not to go shouting that around?" she admonished, "You could get me into some serious trouble!"

* * *

**A/N:** Well I hope you liked it. As I said, I might expand on it in the future, but who knows? 


End file.
